


Yandere Hetalia x Reader!!!~

by Awkward_Artist707



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Dark Hetalia, F/F, F/M, Hetalia Sweden, Yandere Hetalia, hetalia spain, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Artist707/pseuds/Awkward_Artist707
Summary: Yo, so this is gonna be a series of Yandere hetalia!
Kudos: 5





	1. The creation of life// Yandere Sweden!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is gonna be a series of Yandere hetalia!

_How long have you been here?_

_Where was your friends?....._

_Where was your family?....._

"mmmh" you heard a grunt of a swedish male that laid beside you.

It was your ' _husband'_ Berwald. He wasn't your husband, he was your captor. Your real lover was Lukas but this son of a bitch killed Lukas. You had been here for 8 months now, no one has found you. No one bothered to look for you, you were already miles away from your home. In a different country at that...in Sweden.

Berwald shifted, holding your waist. The bed creaked gently over the shifting of weight.

It was early morning and Berwald simply wanted to cuddle with you. You were resisting him in all ways possible but, he never hurt you. He always took care of you and he always made sure your needs and wants were met (Not freedom), he was so perfect it was hard not to fall. However, there was always flaws. He was always thinking, he spoke few words. He stole you from your home and killed your boyfriend.

Lukas was supposedly his friend. You wondered how the nordics were doing Mathias,Emil,and Tino must be worried sick out there. Whereever they are. They were your friends.....Berwald was your friend.....until he went batshit crazy.

You were so busy in your thoughts you didn't snap out of them until Berwald rubbed your stomach. He had always been pushing for a baby, he would never force you into sex but,he wanted a baby _**Badly.**_ Was he so bad? Not really but maybe if you let him try once then he might leave you alone, but there was a possiblity of actual pregnancy. However, he has done so much for you. It was too tempting not to have sex with him.

"(name)..." He grunted out, you knew what he was going to ask. You've had this conversation 1000 times already.

" Ber...I know, We can do it" You said giving in, surely once wouldn't hurt 

You felt yourself be flipped onto your back as the Swedish male towered over you. Your breath hitched as your heart raced. Berwald held your hands intertwined within his own. He kissed you gently,not wanting to harm you in anyway. You melted with it, you havent had sexual release for 8 months. Everything was caged within like a wild animal. Berwald's hands left your own as they travelled down your arms to your torso so gently and tenderly. He was very gentle with you, he knew you were a virgin.Then again he knew EVERYTHING about you. He called himself your 'husband' because he knew so much about you. You two weren't actually married, Berwald was planning for you two to be though..

Berwalds hands slid down your sides to the hem of your shirt, he gently took off your shirt leaving a trail of sugary kissed from your navel to your breasts. His kisses left a strange feeling each spot he kissed. Berwald hummed contently with your blush across your face. Berwald ran his right thumb over your right nipple,gently groping your breast as he kissed you.

Your mouth open in a soft moan making Berwald slip in his tounge. Berwald hooked his fingers slipping down your pants and underwear. Your instinct was to close your lights but Berwald was in the middle of them. Berwald discarded the clothes onto a mystery part of the floor. You were completely naked to him. 

" It's not fair berwald, im naked while you are fully dressed!" You whined to Berwald

**( U N F I N I S H E D W O R K)**


	2. Red Riding Hood// Werewolf!Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! These stories may be dark and unfitting for some audiences! Please be aware that some of these stories are darker than others!

You walked through the forest, on your way to your grandmothers house, the poor woman was so frail and sickly. You were the eldest sibling and the most responsible.Your red cloak was so that hunters woundn't mistaken you for a deer or something. You hummed quietly as you walked through the forest.

The sounds of birds chriping happily gave teh forest a sense of contentness. You sighed happily, walking through. You ignored the rustles thinking them as small animals creating nests and what not.

"Miss me Chica?" the voice cooed

You heard a voice, a male voice. His accent was one you reconized from long ago...Antonio? You whipped your head around seeing a werewolf. Your heart raced in fear as your body sprinted further in the woods. No way in hell that was your childhood friend! Your childhood friend Antonio disappeared in the forest 10 years ago! you both were 8 years old and it was such tragic news but now...how is this possible?

The wolf tackled you. Antonio had dreamed of this, He missed your scent dearly so. He had run away so long ago, he wanted you to run with him but, sadly he had to leave.

" i missed you so much (name)... do you remember me?" Antonio took in your scent

" A-antonio..?" You manage to squeak

" You do! Its really meant to be isnt it?!" Antonio got excited

There was so many lonely nights he wanted to hold you and love you. He had watched you grow up and he watched you move on. His heart ached for you, it has been far too long!

Some nights during heat of the animals, he dreamed of ripping off your clothing and pounding into you. His dirty dreams of hearing your delightful moans, him imagining you clentching around him as he fertlizes your womb. The dirty thoughts of taking you and impregnating you are beyond delightful to him.

He spent many heats alone, dreaming of you. Begging for your touch, Needing you, kissing your plump lips. His mind would fantiasize for hour on end as he pleasured himself thinking of you.

Now here he was, He couldn't control himself anymore. Before he knew it he was filling your womb,against a tree. Cum was dripping down your shaking thighs as Antonio held you close to him. He forgot to turn back into human form, He was knotting from the thightness. turning into his more human form he pulled out, load of cum spilled out.

He picked you up with ease, holding you into his chest kissing your neck. Your eyes brimmed with tears, this man had violated you! You couldn't help but cry...

"shhh, mi amour, don't cry please...I will take care of you..." Antonio hushed you

" Why? Antonio why?" You croaked out, your voice shaking

Your white tights were torn into shreds, your dress had gotten dirtied and a bit torn. Your pantis were ripped up into shreds, Your hole was oversensitive and dripping werewolf knot.

"Because I love you, I always have...Now we can be together and you will bare our children! I'll protect you and take good care of you! I promise" Antonio was smiling

You had no say, he would take you reguardless. He turned back into his giant wolf form, you were holdign onto his back fur as he ran deeper into the woods, you were leaving your friends and family behind.

~~~~

You learned to love him, You were expecting pups. He was your mate and you were his. He kept his promise...he protected you and loved you and he took good care of you.

"I love you (name)" Antonio hummed holding you close, rubbing your fertile belly. Round and plump.

"I love you too Toni" You smiled nuzzling into his chest


	3. Finnish Winter// Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from Finland isn't an option you two will be together forever the finnish winter will bring you together again~

Your lungs ached as you ran tirelessly. You had to keep moving, you couldn't stop. The forest was endless to you, your legs burned from running 2 miles straight. Your throat burned from lack of moisture and your nose and lips were icy. The Finnish winter was truly unforgiving.

You gasped still running, Your legs trembled as you finally collapsed in the snow.Your jeans were torn, inviting frostbite. You had to keep moving, your legs could no longer stand.You were crawling through the snow at this point. You had to keep moving, moving away from that god forsaken cabin.

You had finally escaped the cabin,away from Tino. He was the monster that brought you out here, He was the one that killed your family. He was the one who took you from your friends, For what? For his own selfish desire.

Your arms collpased under you, your body had tired out from moving for so long. You prayed the Finnish winter killed you before he could find you.

Your world went dark, your body shivered as you breathed out your last breath, such a cruel world isn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up again, beside a fire. The warmth of the fire seemed to thaw you out. You trembled at bit, You had the strength to open your eyes. You immediately reconized the fireplace and panicked.You had no strength still.

" Salmakki, why did you run from me?" You reconized the Finnish accent

Your tried moving but, your body had no strength and plus, the finnish man has your ankles tied together. Your breathing began to hyperventale. What was he going to do?

You felt him pull you up, but instead of hitting you...he hugged you. Your eyes weld up with tears of fear, afraid of being hurt. Your body trembled, your cheeks turned pink, letting hot tears fall from your face.

You let out a sob

" Sweetheart, don't cry!" He sounded sincere for once

You were confused, why wasn't he punishing you. Your body has been accustomed to punishment,you were afraid. He seemed so nice, was he toying with you? Your mind ran with questions as he cuddled you.

" The finnish winter could of Killed you! What were thinking?!" He was filled with worried, He held you close feeling your panicked heart

"I-I'm sorry tino!" You said, still afriad

" Darling, I am not going to hurt you...I know you escaped but....you almost died, As much as I am upset...I am very worried" He gave a soft smile

" I love you too much to let you go" He whispered lovingly, but his meaning behind it was horrifying, he was never going to let her go.

" Don't you love me? Its been so long since I have loved someone, I've been so alone" He said, but his purpose was guilt tripping you into falling into Stockholm.

" I-I love you" You said in a shaking voice

"I know you do, and I love you too" He smiled

He held you close, He would never let go. The Finnish winter seemed to bring you two together...or well let you fall into his love trap....


	4. Latin lessons//Professor!Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your latin teacher seems to have another lesson to teach instead of Latin declension endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rome- Julius Vargas// 28 years old
> 
> reader- 20 years old

_" Alright class that concludes our lesson for today, remember to study your 2nd declensions for latin, remember Nomative and accusitive endings of your declensions!!!" Professor Vargas said as the bell rung_

_Students shuffled around packing out and pouring out of the classroom, you were still scribbling your notes._

_" (name), please say behind i have something i wish to discuss" Professor Varas caught your attention, you finished up your notes._

_A huge football game was today so students were heading all the way across campus to the stadium to watch the college football game. You sighed to yourself, you never liked football gamed but its not like you had anywhere to go anyways. It was just the two you you in the room. The hallways of campus were emptying out as students drove to their dorms or to the stadium to watch the huge game._

_" I have noticed you are struggling in my class (name), i am giving mandatory tutoring" Professor Vargas states, collecting papers from his desk._

_He picks up the small stack, it was all your latin tests/quizzes/homework. You noticed your marks were NOT as good as yout thought. You sighed mentally realizing your gonn have to bust your ass to make this up. He set down the papers at your table, his golden eyes seemed to be watching you with intent. He scratched his stubble grinning._

_" You are an excellent student so I decided to tutor you today, I can't have a marvalous student fail my class after all" Professor Vargas smiled happily_

_You gave a small smile to your teacher. He was super friendly and a super fun professor to have. Everyone loved him, including you! He was that teacher who EVERYONE loved dearly._

_" I would be honored you tutor me!" You happily took his help, afterall what could be the harm??_

_**Flash Forward 3 months~** _

Its been 12 weeks since Julius took you from your home. He threatened to ruin your repuation, he took everything from you. For what? For your love! 

He was a monster

A fiend

A sick psychopath

" Darling, How are you adjusting to your new life? I know its still alot for you" Julius smiled hugging you 

"Please....I just want to go home" You pleaded Julius

" I wont call the police, i won't tell a soul. Please let me go, I'm sure my parents will pay whatever you like" You pleaded

You heard a dark chuckled turn to hearty laughter.

" My dearest (name), I don't want money. I have plenty of it. I've told you many times, I want you " Julius smiled

Your heart dropped, your hopes for escape would be slim. On top of that, your time spent with your prefessor would be greatly extended....


End file.
